Down the Road
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: What if Anne wasn't an orphan? What if she was related to the Cuthberts and Rachel Lynde? Slightly Movie verse in later chapters. AU Title si fron a favorite country song.
1. Anticipation

What if Anne hadn't been an orphan? What if she was actually related to the Cuthberts _and _Mrs. Lynde How does the plot from the books unfold. AU partial movie verse as chapters go on.

Don't own. If I did, I'd be Anne herself.

Mrs. Rachel Lynde sighed. Finally Bertha was coming home. What was she thinking by going off and marrying _that_ boy? At least she would be able to leave an impression on her granddaughter. Ten year olds usually were still impressionable. If she had anything to do with the girl, she'd be a proper young lady and not have her mother's wild imagination.

Marilla Cuthbert sat at her window. Would Bertha make it home? Was Walter going to work with the current doctor as a partner? Her granddaughter had perfect sense. She would have to have them stay with her and Matthew until they could find a house. _Bertha was such a Grandpa's girl_. She mused. Would Matthew recognize her?


	2. Arrival

Anne drunk in the scenery. She dreaded meeting her grandmother and wanted to go back to Nova Scotia. Eleven was a terrible age to move at. _At least we're living with mother's grandparents_. She thought. There was time to find more kindred spirits before school started, she mused as her father drove on into the yard of a white house with a green roof. An elderly man came from the fields to greet them.

"Grandpa!" Anne heard her mother yell, swinging down from the buggy and into his waiting arms.

_I love my little girl. Rachel became way too strict, and I will prevent any foolishness she throws at them._ Matthew hugged her back. "it's okay. We've missed you, sweetheart." He brought her up to the old porch.

"Just as it always was. Does Grandma still make her famous current wine?"

"Yes. Just hopefully your girl has enough common sense not to accidentally get her friends drunk on it thinking it's cordial."

"I was eleven! How was I supposed to know it was the same color?" Soon, Anne and Walter joined them.

"Well give Anne the room you always slept in." Matthew continued.

"How are the Barrys?"

"They're well, and their daughter is the same age as Anne, I think."

_Avonlea is buzzing with news; there's a redheaded girl coming with the Shirleys. I heard she's beautiful. Maybe when school starts, I'll try to get her attention. _Gilbert mused. If she was anything like everyone said she was, the next year would be interesting.

Diana longed for a playmate. Oh how she hated being proper. _It's the only way to please Aunt Josephine for those music lessons. I need to be a concert pianist! _She needed someone her own age to confide in. Grownups were just so silly and didn't remember what it was like.


	3. The Dreaded Vegetable

A.N. Time skip until fall because rest of summer is cannon to 1st book.

"Let's sit together!" Diana suggested.

"All my hopes and dreams are set upon it, Diana." The two girls linked arms and walked into the room.

_Here's my chance! Oh, she's so pretty .I need her to talk to me! Will it work?_ "Carrots!" Gil yanked on Anne's be pigtailed head. In response, he felt something hard striking his head.

"Owww!"

"Serves you right!" As a result, Anne and Gil were forced to sit with each other for the rest of the year.

"The nerve of that boy" Anne yelled, slamming the door to Green Gables.

"Which boy, Sweetheart?" Bertha responded.

"Gilbert Blythe! He pulled my hair and called me carrots! Before I knew what I was doing, I broke my slate over his head and the teacher is forcing us to sit together for the rest of the year!" She wailed.

"Now, now, don't be silly." Marilla entered the room.

"Gran, he's nothing more than a barbarian!"

"Gilbert, what did you get yourself into this time?" John asked.

"It's that new girl. All I wanted to do is talk to her and she goes all ballistic! Her hair does remind me of carrots!"

"I know its' hard, son, but you have to learn how to treat a girl. Your mother would have been able to handle this situation better than I can."


	4. Family Advice

Again, do not own. Only my original character.

A.N. Just some cute idea I thought of one day and went with it.

"Gil!" His little sister yelled, throwing her arms around him. At almost six years in age, she inherited her mother's features. Her caramel shaded hair was cut to shoulder length.

"Hi there!"

"You look sad ,Gil."

"Something happened at school today."

"What?"

"You know that new redheaded girl? I tried to talk to her, and she broke a slate over my head."

"Owie!"

"Exactly. I don't know what I did wrong. I just called her Carrots. "

" Mummy likes carrots."

"I know, and her hair is the same color. So is our aunt's,"

"Ask her over for a tea party!"

"I don't know, Milly."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, what do I do? I can't face him again! Can I just quit?" Anne asked.

"I know it's hard, but you have to tough it out. Threaten to kiss him if he tries to pull that kind of thing again. It worked for me. " Bertha encouraged.

"Why did we have to go back? Daddy was happy training others to be doctors. Why did we have to move?"

"My grandpa isn't working the greatest, and your grandmother can't take care of two households. Believe me, Mother and grandma always got at each other's throats. Plus, Uncle Robert can't take off of his job to come out here. Just try it for a little longer, sweetie."

"Okay. I can imagine he's holding my prisoner and I can find ways to aggravate him. "


End file.
